12 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-12 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches number six. *John is in good spirits after spending the last week on the Isle of Man, with Andy Kershaw, watching the TT races. *Show now complete Sessions *New Bomb Turks one and only session. Recorded 09 May 1993. No known commercial release. *Fall, #16. Repeat, first broadcast 13 March 1993 and recorded 28 February 1993. Available on the six-CD box set The Fall: The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Sanctuary, 2005). Tracklisting Files 1 and a begin *Matchatcha & Diblo Dibala: ‘Matchatcha Wetu (LP – OK Madame)’ (Afric Music) *Pond: ‘Spots (Promo CD )’ (Sub Pop) Although John assumes this is Pond’s new single, there’s no mention of it on the band’s discography on Discogs or on the band’s entry in the “Great Indie Discography” by M C Strong. It may just have been a promo sent out in connection with Pond’s eponymous album which was released in February 1993. *Moonshake: ‘Flow (12 inch mini album – Big Good Angel)’ (Too Pure) # File b begins: file a cuts to later in the show *New Bomb Turks: ‘Death Bedside Manner’ (Peel Session) # *FUSE: ‘Slac (2xLP – Dimension Intrusion)’ (Warp Records) # *Fall: ‘Paranoid Man In Cheap Sh*t Room’ (Peel Session) # : (JP: ‘I could hear bikes in that as well – I’d never heard ‘em in there before.’) * Pigeonhed: ‘Theme From Pigeonhed (12 inch)’ (Sub Pop) : (11:30 news) * Pet Lamb: ‘Littlemeaner (12 inch – Paranoid From The Neck Down )’ (Blunt) *Palace Brothers: ‘O Lord Are You In Need? (LP – There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You)’ (Big Cat) *Cyberchrist: ‘Feeling Green (12 inch –First Mission)’ (Mono Tone) *New Bomb Turks: ‘Tall Order’ (Peel Session) # *Hadda Brooks: ‘Variety Bounce (CD – Romance In The Dark)’ (Ace) *Further: 'Don’t Need A Rope (LP – Griptape )' (Christmas Records) *Astrospider: ‘Ritmista! (Remix) (12 inch)’ (Wonka Beats) File b ends, File c begins 1991 Festive Fifty * 06 'Teenage Fanclub, ‘The Concept (7 inch)’ (Creation Records) *Boss Hog: ‘Ruby (CD – Girl+ EP)’ (Amphetamine Reptile Records) *Fall: 'Ladybird (Green Grass)' (Peel Session) # *Akash: Billiye Majajne (LP – Sky’s The Limit)’ (Oriental Star) *New Bomb Turks: 'We Need More' (Peel Session) # *Headbutt: ‘One Day Old (Words Of Jesus) (12 inch – The Trans-Global Underground Remixes)’ (Vinyl Solution) *Hokum Boys: ‘Caught Us Doing It’ (LP - Blacks, Whites and Blues) CBS : ''(12:30 news) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: ‘Train To Miami (LP – The Miracle Of Sound In Motion)’ (Tupelo Recording Company) *Fall: ‘Strychnine’ (Peel Session) # *Neophyte: 'Komen Wij Uit Rotterdam (12 inch – The Three Amiga’s EP)' (Rotterdam Records) '''File c ends, File a resumes *New Bomb Turks: ‘Never Will’ (Peel Session) # *Fishmonkeyman: ‘Who D’You Think You Are (12 inch – Monkey In A Tree)’ (Groovey Cardboard) *Culture: ‘Trod On (CD – Trod On)’ (Heartbeat Records) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘I Am Beautiful, I Am Good (12 inch – Where’s Officer Tuba)’ (Hemiola) # *Bhundu Boys: ‘Hupenyu Hwangu (LP – Shabini)’ (Discafrique Records) *Eric’s Trip: ‘Mirror (7 inch - Belong)’ (NIM Records) *Brian Dewan: ‘Tobacco’s But An Indian Weed (CD – Brian Dewan)’ (Hello Recording Club) *Little Roger And The Goosebumps : 'Kennedy Girls (7 inch )' (Richmond Records) *Wail Nation: ‘Save The Wail (Pilchard Mix) (12 inch)' (On The Bus Records) : (JP: Here’s a band we’ve not heard on the programme for far too long.’) File a ends, File d begins *Inspiral Carpets: ‘How It Should Be (7 inch)’ (Mute Records) File 1 ends *New Bomb Turks: I Hate People (session) # *Today Is The Day: Come On Down And Get Saved (7" - I Bent Scared) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 56 # *''(1:30 news) edited out'' *Shampoo: Blisters And Bruises (7") Icerink DAVO 6 *Little Richard: Without Love (7") Vee Jay *Fall: Service (session) # *Gunshot: 25 Gun Salute (album - Patriot Games) Vinyl Solution STEAM 43 *Palace Brothers: Merida (album - There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You) Big Cat ABB 50 *J Church: Open Road (album - Quetzalcoatl) Allied Recordings ALLIED No. 27 *C-Tank: Nightmare Is A Reality (2x12" album - Nightmares Are Reality) Overdrive OVER 030-12 *end of show File d ends File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-06-12 (incomplete) *a) 1993-06-12 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L314 & L321 *b) L309-b *c) 1993-06-12 Peel Show L459a *d) 1993-06-12 Peel Show L459b *2) best of peel vol 61 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 02:20:45 *a) 00:52:31 *b) 00:43:02 *c) 00:41:50 *d) 00:40:15 *2) 47.18 (to 41:34) (23:40-32:00 and from 37:34 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *a) File created from L314 and L321 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF. *b) File created from L309, side B of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *c,d) Files created from L459 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 61. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,d) Mooo *2) Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector